Let's Play House
by DarthIllogical
Summary: Suga's been to Daichi's house a lot, for studying and hanging out. But he's never played House before. Floofy little fanfic where Daichi's little sister (my OC) is a diabolical genius. One-shot and my first Haikyuu! fic. Please review!


Let's Play House- Haikyuu! Fanfiction

A/N: A cute little one-shot that popped into my head while eating a burrito. Just saying, this is my first Daisuga fic so it may be a little OOC. I don't own anything except for Miya (Daichi's little sister) who is my OC. Thanks for reading and please review!

PS. Set when Daichi and Suga are in their third year in case you were wondering.

Suga's been to Daichi's house a lot, for studying and just hanging out. But, he's never played House before.

One day, the two boys go to Daichi's place to study for an upcoming math test.

They quiz each other, quickly memorizing the material. Everything is peaceful- that is, until Daichi's five-year-old sister, Miya, comes home.

"Onii-chan!" She calls. "I wanna plaaaay!"

"Sorry," Daichi tells her. "Suga and I are studying. We can't play right now."

Miya's bottom lip quivers. Her eyes, suddenly brimming with tears, gaze up at her brother and his friend.

"Please?" She pleads.

"Aww, Daichi, I think it'll be okay, we've both got most of it down anyway." Suga can't stand children being sad, and Daichi knows this.

"Fine," He agrees. "But only for a bit."

The five-year-old triumphantly plants her hands on her hips. "We're playing house. I'm the baby, and you're the Daddy, Onii-chan. Suga-nii-chan, you're the mommy. Now, Mommy, you make dinner. Daddy, you need to play with me, okay?" Miya hands Suga some plastic food (grapes, cake, and a steak-like thingy) and a fake frying pan. Then, she starts to crawl around the room, making exaggerated "Gahh-gahh-goo-goo" sounds. Daichi and Suga smile at each other, each relishing the other's awkward situation.

Suddenly, Miya flops down on her back, swinging her fists and kicking her legs while screaming "WAHHH! WAHHH! WAHHH!" which startles Suga so much that he almost drops the grapes he's been pretending to be cooking in the frying pan.

"Oh no, Baby, are you hungry?" Daichi asks, he's obviously played this before.

Miya claps her hands. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Baby want food!"

Daichi gives Suga a plastic plate.

"Here's some food for Baby!" Suga says, handing the plate to Miya with the fake food on it. Miya "eats" the cake. Then she throws the steak and the grapes across the room.

"Now I'm tired. Put me to bed, and read me a story." Miya rubs at her eyes and yawns in a very fake sounding way. She thrusts a book with a princess in a pink dress at Suga. "This one, Mommy."

The story is about a lonely princess living in a castle until a handsome prince comes and they get married.

As soon as Suga has said "Happily ever after", Miya crawls onto a blanket. "Gahh-gahh-goo-goo," She says. "Daddy, sing me a nighty-night song."

It's all Suga can do not to laugh as Daichi blushingly sings "Twinkle, twinkle, little star" horrible offbeat and alternating between the key of C and B flat.

"Stupid," Suga tells him. "This is how it goes: Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are..." Suga has a crystal clear voice, perfectly in tune. Miya gazes up at Suga appreciatively.

Daichi suddenly finds that he can't take his eyes off of Suga until the song is over.

Suga immediately blushes furiously as soon as he realizes that he just sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" in from of his best friend. Miya, however, is unfazed. "Now, give me a nighty-night kiss," She orders. Daichi leans down and gives her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"You too, Mommy," Miya adds when Suga doesn't make a move to give her a kiss. Daichi gives Suga an apologetic smile, but Suga leans down and gives Miya a quick peck on the top of her head, shrugging it off. He loves children anyway.

What Miya says next puts both boys into a momentary state of shock. "Now, Mommy and Daddy need to kiss. _On the lips_."

"Miya-" Daichi starts to protest, but Miya cuts him off.

"Mommy and Daddy always kiss when they bring me to bed!" Miya whines. "So you need to do it too!"

"Miya! I, we-"

"It's okay," Suga says, smiling.

And quickly kisses Daichi square on the lips.

A few seconds later Suga registers what he's just done.

"AhhhH! Daichi… I-I-I'm so sorry!" Suga is as red as one of Miya's (who has suddenly fallen asleep) plastic tomatoes. "I really shouldn't have done that, I-I-"

"Don't worry." Daichi is the same crimson shade as Suga. "Honestly, I don't mind." Daichi's voice drops to a whisper as he stutters, "I kinda liked it…"

Suga smiles with a gleam in his eye. "We should play House more often."

"I'd like that," Daichi replies. _"Mom."_

 _"_ _Dad."_

Thank god for little sisters.

A/N: Like oml this turned out to be so fluffy like _dang_ … I was thinking of doing a second chapter but I decided to just let it be. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
